Tree Rat
Tree Rats (森ネズミ, Mori Nezumi) are recurring monsters found in all but the second game and its remake. A Tree Rat is a small, purple-pink rat with a penchant for standing on its hind legs. They are most often weak, and often have the skill Deadly Incisor which is a single target skill that does some extra damage. Alone they tend to be harmless but can become much more of a threat in groups or with other monsters. Treerat (Etrian Odyssey) Treerats are the weakest enemy in Etrian Odyssey and are first encountered on B1F of the Emerald Grove. Treerats don't have any skills and have a very low defense. Their attack power is lacking and may even run away from the fight if your level is high enough. Skills * None Drops * Small Fang '(Worth: 10 en) * '''Soft Hide '(Worth: 9 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters * Flamerat Treerat (Etrian Odyssey III) '''Treerats are enemies that appear beginning on B17F and continue to appear throughout the 5th Stratum. They are strong, but cannot do anything special. They can use Deadly Incisor, which is much stronger than its normal attack, but only hits one person. Treerats by themselves don't pose a problem, it's when they are in groups with other enemies that an extra thought should be considered. They are especially weak to bashing weapons (Clubs, Books) and ice attacks (the Gladiator's Freezing Blow works really well since it is both). If you are overwhelmed by their attacks, consider buying better armor or use skills like Guard Order or Rotten Egg before proceeding. Skills * Deadly Incisor (Uses Head): Deals damage to a single party member. Drops * Rat's Fang (Worth: 279 en) Conditional Drop * None Tree Rat (Etrian Odyssey IV) Tree Rats appear in the Lush Woodlands and in the other Caves located on the Windy Plains. They are fairly powerful for their level and often travel in packs up to three. Their main purpose is likely to show new players that labyrinths are tougher than the normal cave. It only takes one or two levels for these to dwindle in power though, so don't fret too much about them. By the time you've reached the second floor of the Lush Woodlands they won't be a threat, especially if you choose to go to another cave for training in between the first and second floor. Their Deadly Incisor skill does a lot of damage early on, so it is recommended to find ways to reduce or disable it. Since head binds aren't available until level 20, simply have a Fortress tank it while a Medic provides spot healing as necessary. Skills * Deadly Incisor (Uses Head): Deals Cut damage to a single party member. Drops * Rat Fang '(Worth: 5 en) * '''Rat Hide '(Worth: 7 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters * Flame Rat' Tree Rat (Etrian Odyssey Untold) '''Tree Rats are one of the first enemies encountered in the Emerald Grove, as well as one of the weakest enemies. Tree Rats are weak to Fire attacks, but as they are so easy to defeat, there's no reason to bother. Skills * None Drops * Small Fang (Worth: 5 en) ** Three Small Fangs are required for the completion of the quest 'Request from the inn I'. * Soft Hide (Worth: 7 en) ** Three Soft Hides are required for the completion of the quest 'The leathersmith's favor'. Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters * Flamerat Tree Rat (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) Tree Rats are some of the early monsters found in the Lush Woodlands. They have no tricks up their sleeve - the only thing they can do is using normal attacks. They do hit fairly hard for a low-level monster, though, and in groups they may prove threatening to a party just starting in the dungeon. Skills * None Drops * Small Tooth (Worth: 7 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters * Flame Rat Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters